Hermiones Ilness
by jessieleigh96
Summary: What will happen when Hermione gets bitten by a poisonous spider in one of Hagrids care of magical creatures lessons?


**Hermione POV**

Divination, transiguration, and arithmancy all in one hour. How I cope, you ask? I don't. I hide my tiredness with concealment charms to prevent everyone from worrying. See, at the beginning of this year, I was given a time turner to see that I got to all of my classes, but i dont get time from resting. Im so tired right now, its unreal.

Care of magical creatures is a boring class, which I am just had. But we must be careful not to get bitten by any creature. Today we were studying spiders, but a magical kind. Poisonous, they are, and I managed to get a tiny little bite, so small that I doubt it will be a problem to me. I feel fine, and its already an hour after, so if i did get affected, it would have happened already.

First, I think I will go to divination. I hate this class as you don't do so much in the lessons, so I might be able to sleep for about half an hour.

I arrive in the class to find that I am five minutes late. Whoops, why did that happen? Maybe im so tired that I don't realise how tired I really am. So I sat in the middle of Harry and Ron, as they saved me a seat, and they were studying tea leaves.  
>"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, seeing me place my head on my crossed arms. I wasn't too sure of the answer.<br>"Yes, im fine. Just tired after doing my homework until two this morning. Please wake me up five minutes before class ends..."  
>"Okay, just get some rest."<br>This is weird. He generally feels concerned, I can tell it in his voice. I cant fall asleep, so I shall just close my eyes and wait for class to end.

Somehow I did fall asleep, and when Harry woke me, I felt ill. My throat was sore when I swallowed and I shivered at his touch.  
>"Hermione, wake up! Its the end of the class!" he said to me.<br>"Okay, thanks for waking me."  
>"You look worse than you did forty minutes ago. Are you sure you are alright? You're not sick?" Ron piped in.<br>"Yeah im fine, don't worry about me."

I honestly did feel ill now, but it wasn't anyone elses concern. Its my fault for getting sick. I might have wizard flu...

**Mcgonagall POV**

Wow, Hermione just entered my room, and she is such a stand out from the other students; she is so pale this morning! Her cheeks are flushed and she has bags under her eyes. Is that sweat on her forehead I see? She must be ill, very ill. I must keep an eye on her this lesson.

As the Lesson began to draw to an end, I kept watching her, watching her every movement. I intructed the class to pack away, as I saw her condition deteriorating before my eyes.  
>"Miss Granger, please wait behind after class." I told her.<br>"Okay." she replied, and her voice sounded so hoarse! She winced.

The class left slowly, I just wanted to shove them out the door in the nicest way possible, but after I had found a way to get them out, they had all left. Hermione walked up to my desk.  
>"You wanted to see me, Professor?"<br>"Yes, Miss Granger. Are you feeling alright?"  
>"Yes." she said weakly.<br>"Plainly, you are not okay. You look terrible. What is wrong?"  
>"Well, I either have the wizard flu, but then, care of magical... creatures... spider... bit me..." Her voice trailed off, and I looked up at her from my desk. It turned out that she had been gripping it for support, and I'd only just noticed. I watched her loosen her grip, and fall the the floor.<p>

"Miss Granger!"  
>I got off of my chair and rushed over to her. She didnt answer me, so I rushed over to my fire place and floo-called Poppy.<br>"Poppy! Poppy! Hermione Granger just collapsed in front of my desk! I couldn't catch her in time! Please come quickly!" I broke off without waiting for a reply, and went back to hermione. No movement came from the silent girl laying on the floor. She fell on her side, so I cautiously turned her onto her back.

Oh dear. She had hit her head on the way down. It was bleeding, but not a great deal. Still, she could have done serious damage. Poppy walked into the room just after I had turned her over.

"Oh my! What did she do to her head?" Poppy asked.  
>"I think she hit it on the way down."<br>"Did she give any clue as to why she could have just collapsed like that?  
>"I asked her why she looked pale, if she was ill, and she explained that it could have been wizard flu or something to do with a spider in care of magical creatures. I didnt get what it was as she trailed off when I looked down. I looked up to see her eyes roll, and couldnt get up quick enough!"<br>"Its okay Minerva! Don't get upset about it! Its not you're fault. I will perform my diagnostic spell on her to see if it is safe to move her."

I stood there feeling helpless, seeing Poppy work over Hermione's body. I stood there for about five minutes before she was finished.  
>"Her temperature is 41 degrees, which is the highest I have ever seen! My spell tells me she has been bitten by a spider, probably from the lesson Hagrid warned me about. He told me to keep some antidote just incase."<br>"But will she be okay?"  
>"I think so, but she left to get worse. It will mean a lot longer recovery time for her. I will take her to the hospital wing to give her something for her concussion and the bite. We must be quick or her condition could get worse."<p>

With that, she conjured a stretcher for the girl, still unconsious, and levitated her onto it. I stood there, once again, feeling so helpless that I wanted to cry. I followed both of them to the hospital wing, shocked at todays turn of events. I helped Poppy put Hermione into one of the hospital beds.  
>"Poppy, would you like me to check her temperature again while you fetch the antidote?" I asked the busy mediwitch.<br>"Oh would you? Thank you Minerva. I hope that it hasn't increased, even the slightest bit."

I cannot take a temperature magically, so I had to use the muggle method. I put a thermometer under her arm.  
>"Poppy, im afraid that her temperature has risen, by point two of a degree." I informed her when she had returned.<br>"What? So much in such little time? I really must hurry when giving her the antidote. Would you please step back while I give her it?"  
>"Of course." I stepped back and watched Poppy give the young witch her antidote straight into her stomach. The antidote must have taken affect straight away as she started to wake almost suddenly. I was so relieved! I sighed, and suddenly I felt dizzy, and I heard someone calling my name, but who was it? I couldn't tell.<p>

**Poppy POV**

I had just given The antidote to the girl, and she started to wake. As she did, I heard a sigh of relief from behind me, so I turned to look at Minerva. I looked at her because something was not right. She started to sway, so I ran to steady her. Why did she have to be so far from a bed!  
>"Minerva!" I said as I steadied her more. As the seconds ticked by, she leaned on my arm more heavily as I dragged her over to the bed next to Hermiones. However, just before we reached the bed, her knees buckled. She had fainted.<p>

**McGonagall POV**

"Minerva! Wake up!"  
>"Minerva... come on sweetie, she is all fine and well. Wake up please."<br>I felt someone tapping my face. What is going on? I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. I felt Poppy squeeze my hand, so I tried to squeeze it back. I managed to a little, but it felt like a feeble effort. I fought against my eyelids, and eventually won, and opened my eyes to see Poppy sitting on my bed.  
>"What happened?" I asked her, groggily.<br>"You fainted, Minerva.I think you were happy to see Miss Granger wake up that it overwelmed you.  
>"She woke up!" I said and tried to get up, too fast however as I felt dizzy and Poppy put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.<br>"Stay still Minerva for at least half an hour. I dont want you fainting again." I did as the mediwitch said.  
>"I must see to Miss Granger. If you want, you may sleep."<br>"Okay. I am quite tired." I said, drifting off to sleep.

**Hermione POV**

Ouch is all I can think. My whole body hurts. But then suddenly I felt something in my stomach which spread through my body like ice. It felt good to have the pain wiped away so quickly, and I found that I could open my eyes. I found my self in the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall next to me in a bed with Madame Pomfrey hurrying over to me.  
>"Ah, Miss Granger! You are awake! Do you remember anything about what happened?"<br>"Well, I remember feeling ill in transfiguration. What happened?" she asked gently.  
>"Well, Professor McGonagall called me by floo network to tell me that you had collapsed when she called you to stay at the end. She said you didnt look too good which is the reason you were called there in the first place. You hit your head on the way down, and I took you to the hospital wing. You had been bitten by the poisonous spider in Hagrids lesson, and we only just got you in time. If we had left it any longer, you might not be here."<br>"Wow. Really? I could be dead? This is all my fault! If only I had come here when Harry told me to earlier!"  
>"Now now Miss Granger. Dont get too upset! If will aggravate your fever!"<br>"Sorry. But I feel a lot better now." I said, trying to stop the tears from flowing, "Is Professor McGonagall okay? What happened to her?"  
>"She saw that you were starting to wake up, and she felt relieved, and it overwelmed her. She fainted and woke up just a few seconds ago."<br>"So she is okay? And when can I leave?"  
>"I have to keep you in for observation for a few days due to your concussion, and she is okay, just having to sleep it off. Now, please sleep. Would you like some dreamless sleep potion to stop fever induced nightmares?"<br>"Yes please." I said, starting to feel my body ache slightly.

As soon as I had that potion, i fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Professor McGonagall left the hospital wing the following day, and I had to stay for another week. She kept coming to check on me everyday which was nice.

Now, I can not do magic for a week, but I am on the mend.


End file.
